1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drill bits and systems that utilize the same for drilling wellbores.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as “wellbores” or “boreholes”) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottomhole assembly” or “BHA”) attached at end thereof. The BHA typically includes devices and sensors that provide information relating to a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations (“drilling parameters”), behavior of the BHA (“BHA parameters”) and the formation surrounding the wellbore (“formation parameters”). A drill bit attached to the bottom end of the BHA is rotated by rotating the drill string and/or by a drilling motor (also referred to as a “mud motor”) in the BHA to disintegrate the rock formation to drill the wellbore. During drilling, a drilling fluid is supplied under pressure to the tubular that discharges at the drill bit bottom and returns to the surface via an annulus between the drill string and the formation. A large number of wellbores are drilled along contoured trajectories. For example, a single wellbore may include one or more vertical sections, deviated sections and horizontal sections through differing types of rock formations. Rate of penetration (ROP) of the drill bit is an important parameter relating to efficient drilling of the wellbore and depends largely on the weight-on-bit (WOB) and rotational speed (revolutions per minute or “RPM”) of the drill bit. The drilling operator controls WOB by controlling the hook load on the drill bit and RPM by controlling the rotation of the drill string at the surface and/or the mud motor in the BHA (if one is provided). Drillers attempt to obtain high ROP while avoiding high drill bit fluctuations. The drill bit, however, often experiences high fluctuations and controlling the drill bit fluctuations and ROP by such methods requires the drilling system or operator to take actions at the surface. The impact of such surface actions on the drill bit fluctuations is not substantially immediate. For a given WOB and ROP of the drill bit, aggressiveness of the drill bit contributes to the drill bit fluctuations. Aggressiveness of the drill bit can be controlled by controlling the depth of cut of the drill bit and thus the excessive drill bit fluctuations.
The disclosure herein provides a drill bit configured to control the aggressiveness of a drill bit and a drilling system using the same for drilling wellbores.